Entre Faustos e Flores
by Nimue Ap Dumnonia
Summary: U.A.InuKag. Prove o sabor da fama e da hipocrisia... e caia em uma rede que não lhe deixa escapar... COMPLETA
1. Prólogo

**Entre Faustos e Flores**

****

Universo Alternativo Inu-Kag. Às vezes a sociedade nos obriga a ser alguém que não existe, a se esconder por trás de uma máscara para que ninguém saiba quão enorme é o seu desespero por dentro. Em um mundo de luxo e riquezas que pode trazer muitas alegrias... e muitas tragédias... Prove o sabor da fama e da hipocrisia... e caia em uma rede que não lhe deixa escapar...

Prólogo

Ele parou mantendo-se escondido nas sombras e acompanhando-a com os olhos. Ela saltou da luxuosa limusine e caminhou triunfal até a entrada do prédio passando pela multidão que empurrava para vê-la com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e finalmente entrou no grande teatro.

Ele apenas abanou a cabeça e contornou o lugar, entrando por uma das muitas passagens do estabelecimento e, se esquivando do burburinho, sentou-se em um dos camarotes de honra. Mais uma vez, ele iria assisti-la de longe.

__

__

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

****

****

**A cada respiração que você der**

**A cada movimento que você fizer**

**A cada elo que você quebrar**

**A cada passo que você der**

__

__

_I'll be watching you_

****

****

**Eu estarei te observando**

Era mais uma noite de estréia. Mais uma das noites cheias de sonhos e fantasias em que ela levaria os expectadores tanto às lágrimas quanto ao riso. Despertaria nos outros as mais profundas emoções e comoções. Mais uma vez, ela seria perfeita. Perfeita como ela vinha sendo durante todo aquele tempo.

__

__

_Every single day_

_Every Word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

****

****

**A cada simples dia**

**A cada palavra que você disser**

**A cada jogo que você brincar**

**A cada noite que você ficar**

__

__

_I'll be watching you_

****

****

**Eu estarei te observando**

E inegavelmente, ela tinha talento. Um talento imenso e nato que a fazia receber agora uma onda de aplausos ao subir no palco. E então ela se transformava no personagem que tinha que representar. E como representava! Com um ardor e paixão jamais vistos antes.

Ele apenas observou-a. Observou-a com toda a atenção e o carinho que tinha. Ele a amava tanto! Tanto que moveria os céus para ver apenas um sorriso seu. Não aqueles sorrisos que ela cedia para o público... Um sorriso de verdade, que realmente mostrasse felicidade. Mas assim como sabia que morreria por ela, sabia também que ela nunca seria dele. Por que o mundo não tinha lugar para justiça.

__

__

_Oh, can't you see?_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

****

****

**Oh, você não consegue ver**

**Que você pertence a mim?**

**Como meu pobre coração dói**

**A cada passo seu**

Suspendeu a câmera fotográfica e focou-a. Isso tinha se tornado um ritual. A cada estréia, ele tirava uma foto. E Deus sabe como foram muitas estréias. Milhões de filmes, peças, musicais... E ele sempre tinha uma única foto guardada de todas as ocasiões.

__

__

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

****

****

**A cada movimento que você fizer**

**A cada promessa que você não cumprir**

**A cada sorriso que você fingir**

**A cada direito que você fizer valer **

__

__

_I'll be watching you_

****

****

**Eu estarei te observando**

****

Suspirou e se levantou tomando o caminho para sair do dali. Sabia o que viria depois: autógrafos, gritos para que ela ficasse e, no fim, aquele lobo viria para abraçá-la e levá-la para longe dele... E ele não tinha coragem suficiente para ficar assistindo aquilo.

E finalmente, a peça acaba e a grande atriz se tranca no seu camarim. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas e deixou o rosto descansar entre as mãos. Estava cansada disso tudo. Cansada da farsa, das festas, das apresentações... cansada da vida... Daqui a alguns minutos, seu namorado chegaria e eles iriam para casa... Casa... Ainda podia chamar _aquilo_ de casa? E alguma vez pode chamar a sua de uma vida feliz?

Não era isso que ela queria, não fora com isso que sonhara. Inclinou-se na janela sentindo a suave brisa noturna batendo contra sua face. Olhou distraidamente para uma silhueta masculina se afastando. Passou a mão pelos olhos fechando os mesmos "Eu não agüento mais..."

Ele virou-se uma última vez dando um adeus silencioso para o belo rosto que no momento tinha uma expressão de dor.

" Adeus... Minha Kagome...."

__

__

_I'll be watching you_

****

****

**Eu estarei te observando**

****

****

**---------------x----**-------

Oi gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Eu sou nova por aqui e espero que vocês gostem deste fic. Mandem comentários, por favor, assim eu posso saber o que vocês acharam da história e mudá-la ao seu gosto.

Beijos, Nimue.


	2. Capítulo 1

Entre Faustos e Flores

Capítulo 1.

Inu Yasha pousou suas pastas na mesa antes de se sentar e olhar a volta. Era mais uma manhã em que ele estava no grande escritório coletivo de uma das maiores emissoras jornalísticas do país. Ou seja: várias pessoas bem vestidas correndo de um lado para o outro pela sala a procura de notícias sobre algum astro do cinema e/ou da música ou digitando freneticamente a fim de terminar seus artigos a tempo.

Virou-se para a mesa e ligou seu computador programando-o para imprimir seu próprio artigo. Segunda feira era o dia em que todos entregam seus trabalhos para o chefe, que então organizava tudo e publicava em revistas ou jornais. Mas, claro, ninguém terminava a tempo e em todas as manhãs do primeiro dia da semana era essa confusão.

Bom, pelo menos ele não era assim, pensou olhando com satisfação para o seu artigo. Grampeou seu trabalho recém imprimido e entregou-o para um ajudante que passava. Acomodou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos, sorrindo quando a imagem da única estrela com a qual ele realmente se preocupava veio em sua mente. "Kagome..."

- Sonhando acordado, Inu Yasha? – veio uma voz ao seu lado tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- E quando você está se sentindo muito bem, não se preocupe, isso passa – recitou o hanyou olhando irritado para Miroku. – O que você quer?

- Que mau-humor! Eu só vim aqui para te avisar que o chefe já sabe sobre o que você vai ter escrever essa semana. – o meio-youkai levantou a cabeça esperando que ele continuasse – É sobre aquela garota... Kagome Higurashi...

Se interrompeu ao ver Inu Yasha engasgar

- É, eu sei... É muita honra quando o chefe escala alguém para escrever sobre grandes astros – disse sorrindo enquanto o hanyou tentava recuperar a compostura

- Ah... – ele não conseguia realmente prestar atenção no que Miroku dizia depois da notícia principal. " Eu vou escrever sobre... _ela_..." concluiu surpreso.

-----------------------

Kagome caminhou lentamente para fora da mansão, forçando um sorriso para as pessoas que passavam por ela. Chegou ao carro e começou a dirigir para seu lugar favorito. Já estava na hora de por um basta naquilo tudo. Já era tempo de acabar com aquela grande farsa que era a sua vida.

Saltou do carro e andou automaticamente até uma grande árvore. Com certeza, a maior do parque. E ela ficava a beira de um precipício. A jovem se encostou à árvore tentando avaliar quantos metros cairia até chegar ao chão, se pulasse. Muitos, com certeza.

-----------------------

Inu Yasha dobrou uma esquina em alta velocidade dentro do carro. Até agora não podia acreditar na sorte que tivera. Iria fazer uma matéria sobre _ela! _Há quantos anos ele esperava por essa oportunidade? Já tinha perdido a conta.

Rindo, ele fez uma curva brusca arrancando imprecações de um pedestre. Depois de tantos anos pesquisando sobre a _Senhorita Higurashi_, sabia praticamente todos os hábitos e gostos dela. Sabia, por exemplo, que ela gostava de visitar um certo parque depois de se apresentar para grandes espetáculos. E era para lá que o hanyou estava indo, no momento.

----------------------

Kagome suspirou baixinho encarando o penhasco. Podia desistir de tudo agora e descansar em paz. Sem mais farsas, sem mais dor. Ou podia dar meia voltar e encarar de novo o personagem que criara para si mesma e que agora a matava aos poucos de agonia. "Que diferença faz morrer agora ou esperar por uma morte logo depois?" pensou amarga.

"Vai ser agora" pensou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo

-----------------------

Inu Yasha estacionou com pressa e saltou do automóvel passando a correr pelo parque, guiando-se pelo olfato para achar a jovem. E achou-a.

O hanyou viu-a encostada no tronco da gigantesca árvore e sorriu, começando a se aproximar. Foi só quando estava a um metro da garota que sentiu que algo não estava bem. Inspirou profundamente, ficando alarmado quando o cheiro de uma profunda tristeza mesclada com lágrimas chegou a ele.

"Ah, não" Inu Yasha arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo que ela não estava ali apenas para admirar a paisagem e sim para algo muito pior "Não Kagome".

Sentiu que o coração parava de bater por um segundo e que o terror se espalhava por ele a ver a jovem fechar os olhos e se inclinar para frente com um leve sorriso "Não... Não a minha Kagome, não agora..."

------------------------------

Kagome se sentiu sorrir de verdade pela primeira vez em anos ao sentir o vento bater contra ela quando ela se dobrou para cair. "Sem mais choro... sem mais hipocrisia..."

Colocou a perna a frente, notando que não tinha mais chão para se apoiar. Soltou as mãos dos galhos em que se segurava e deixou-se ir... Foi quando sentiu que alguma coisa a segurava e a puxava para longe dali.

----------------------------

Inu Yasha a segurou o mais forte possível, esmagando-a contra si mesmo, certificando-se de que ela estava a salvo.

- Quem é você? – exclamou a jovem debatendo-se – Me solte! – O hanyou cogitou a idéia de fechar os olhos e só ouvir a bela voz dela, mas achou melhor não, já que ela começava a socá-lo tentando soltar-se o aperto.

- Não vou soltar, por que você vai se jogar lá embaixo se eu fizer isso. – disse ele tentando manter um tom casual.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer?! – explodiu ela desistindo momentaneamente de se soltar

- Eu não sou ninguém, mas ainda assim, você não pode morrer.

- Por que não? Ninguém iria se importar mesmo – murmurou Kagome tentando conter as lágrimas que lhe ameaçavam de novo.

- Mas é claro que iriam – Inu Yasha continuou a puxá-la até que o precipício estava fora de vista. Só então a largou. – Você é amada por milhares de pessoas – "Inclusive por mim" completou em pensamento

- Eles amam uma farsa! – gritou ela passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Não a mim, eu não sou importante!

- Você faz com que... O mundo todo ria... Chore... Se emocione... Sinta raiva, alegria... – disse Inu Yasha lentamente. Doía muito ver a sua Kagome naquele estado de depressão. Mas isso ele podia resolver... Se ela lhe desse uma chance... "Onde diabos estava aquele maldito lobo quando ela precisou dele?!" pensou raivoso – Todos os dias você faz com que as pessoas tenham um pouco mais de força para enfrentar a vida. Dando a eles fantasia o bastante para que eles possam se levantar na manhã seguinte... Isso não é o bastante?

Kagome estava olhando para ele em silêncio. Mesmo que lutasse contra isso, a voz dele estava conseguindo acalmá-la. E o que ele dizia fazia algum sentido. Pouco é verdade, mas algum.

- Eu nunca posso ser eu mesma... Ou fazer alguma coisa que eu goste... Sempre tem alguma regra de etiqueta que não deixa... – disse ela em voz baixa encarando o chão

- Então nós vamos fazer um acordo... Eu tenho uma semana para te mostrar que a vida ainda pode valer a pena para você. Se eu falhar, você pode voltar para cá e terminar o que eu ia fazer... Mas se eu ganhar, você continua aqui mesmo, viva e saudável. Certo?

Kagome riu e olhou diretamente para ele. Quem era aquele youkai, afinal? "O que importa, Kagome?" Ralhou consigo mesma. Louco, excêntrico ou apenas alguém que queria ajudá-la, ela gostava dele. De algum modo, aquele desconhecido lhe passava uma idéia de segurança e paz. E isso era tudo que ela precisava no momento.

---------------------

Oi gente! Tudo bem? Desculpem a demora para colocar outro capítulo no ar, mas é que eu realmente não conseguia me inspirar o suficiente para escrever... E então, o que vocês estão achando da fic? Mandem comentários, por favor! Se não eu não vou saber se vocês gostam ou não e a fic vai se sair um grande desastre... Se é que já não está assim ¬¬

HoLLy - 182 - Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que você está gostando. Beijos, Nimue

Bella Lamounier - Oi! Eu também adoro essa música! Acho que ela tem muito em comum com esse Inu Yasha. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também. Essa não é a minha primeira fic, mas é a primeira que eu posto, então... acho que serve como primeira fic, afinal XD Beijos, Nimue

Ryeko - Dono - Olá! Eu adoro o Cornwell e a NImue dele e tudo (com os olhos brilhando)Eu não escuto muito rádio, provavelmente devo ter ouvido esta música dentro de uma livraria, já que elas são meu habitat natural XD Fico muito contente por você estar gostando da fic! E o título... Eu pensei nas contradições da vida da Kagome... ela tinha a riqueza e tudo mais... os faustos... mas será que alguém lhe tratava com gentileza? Como mandar flores para ela? Foi alguma coisa assim... Vou tentar atualizar mais rápido da proxima vez... Beijos, Nimue


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.

Kagome acordou na manhã seguinte totalmente desnorteada a respeito de onde se encontrava. Piscou repetidas vezes enquanto se sentava e tentava se situar. Lembranças do dia anterior lhe voltaram à mente fazendo com que compreendesse onde estava.

_Flash Back _

_Kagome olhou distraidamente para a janela do carro vendo o hanyou voltando da loja de conveniência em que tinham parado. Tinham concordado que era melhor que a jovem deixasse seu carro no parque mesmo e que eles fossem no do meio-youkai. A polícia que tirasse as conclusões que bem entendesse e a deixasse em paz._

_Estavam indo para a casa dele então. Para a casa de alguém que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Kagome franziu a testa pensando em qual momento da sua vida ela se tornara tão imprudente. Deu de ombros e destravou a porta para que o seu ilustre desconhecido e protetor pudesse entrar. Isso não importava..._

_"Eu trouxe biscoitos, batatinhas, sanduíches, etc..." – começou Inu Yasha enquanto se ajeitava no banco e colocava o cinto – "tem coca-cola também" – disse apontando para a garrafa._

_"Os biscoitos são integrais?" – perguntou Kagome olhando criticamente para o pacote na sua frente. Inu Yasha olhou-a como se ela tivesse perdido o juízo _

_"Ora, o que foi! Biscoitos comuns engordam muito! Você não espera que eu coma esse monte de calorias, certo?"_

_"Não são calorias, são biscoitos!" – exclamou o hanyou balançando a caixa na frente dela. – "Ora, vamos, vai me dizer que não lhe parece bom?"_

_"Eu passei a vida inteira fazendo dieta, não adianta nem tentar discutir o assunto comigo. Não vou comer isso e pronto!" – disse ela dando um tapa na embalagem para tirá-la de sua vista – "Além do mais, eu estou gorda... O que?" – perguntou irritada quando o hanyou deu um grito de indignação_

_"Como assim você está gorda! Mais um pouco e você some! Come o biscoito" – disse tirando um da caixa e oferecendo para ela_

_"Não, eu vou ficar obesa" – Kagome virou o rosto para o lado_

_"Come o biscoito" – ela negou com a cabeça – "Você vai morrer de inanição, inferno!"_

_"Não vou comer! E se você tent-... humm!" – Inu Yasha segurou seu rosto passando um pouco do alimento para a boca da garota enquanto ela se debatia._

_"Você é um grande grosso!" – gritou quando ele finalmente a soltou. Parou um instante para mastigar a parte que ele tinha lhe dado para recomeçar a gritar com ele. Coisa que nunca aconteceu. – "Oh... Isso é bom..."_

_Inu Yasha gargalhou quando ela arrancou o resto do pacote de sua mão e passou a comer sem nenhuma objeção quanto às calorias. Balançou a cabeça e deu partida no carro. Ele morava em um chalé um pouco afastado da cidade, já que só conseguia escrever quando tudo estava em silêncio. E em uma grande cidade pode acontecer de tudo, menos um minuto de silêncio._

_"Gostou deles?" – perguntou gentilmente quando ela se enrodilhou no banco procurando uma posição melhor sem por um momento parar de comer os biscoitos. Ela afirmou enquanto mordia mais um._

_"Sempre quis fazer isso" – murmurou Kagome quando conseguiu fazer uma pausa para engolir – "Mas nunca pude, por que sempre tinha alguém para me dizer que não..." – Inu Yasha sorriu e passou um copo com refrigerante para ela – copo que foi aceito sem reclamações._

_"Considere isso sua primeira lição, então... A vida ainda pode valer a pena pelas coisas que você pode comer..." – sorriu satisfeito quando ela riu e encostou a cabeça no seu ombro ainda sorrindo._

_OoOoO_

_"Bom, aqui estamos" – disse Inu Yasha saltando do carro e parando em frente a sua casa. Kagome saiu logo depois avaliando o lugar. _

_Era a casa menos luxuosa em que ela chegara perto em toda a sua vida. Mas era definitivamente a mais encantadora. Era feita toda de uma madeira escura e tinha um pequeno jardim na frente, mas dava para vislumbrar um lago atrás dela e o terreno ao redor era imenso._

_"Ela é linda." – comentou seguindo o hanyou para a porta. Ele riu e se voltou para ela_

_"Não nada com o que você esteja acostumada, mas serve por uns tempos, acho..." – disse ele antes de destrancar a porta e fazer sinal para que ela entrasse. – "sinta-se em casa."_

_Kagome entrou hesitante e olhou ao seu redor. O lugar estava mobiliado de um modo simples, mas ainda assim elegante, usando um estilo mais antigo. Havia belos quadros espalhados pelas paredes e Kagome conteve um sorriso ao ver uma parede em especial que tinha todos os espaços preenchidos por relógios._

_"Os banheiros e os quartos ficam lá em cima" – disse o hanyou apontando para uma escada que ficava parcialmente escondida em um canto da sala de estar. – "O escritório é no final do corredor e a cozinha é aqui do lado" – ele indicou uma porta ao lado de Kagome ao dizer isso – "Acho que é só. Eu vou buscar toalhas para você..."_

Fim do Flash Back

Sentada confortavelmente na cama cheia de travesseiros, sentindo-se segura dentro do quarto que ele lhe cedera, a jovem experimentava várias emoções contraditórias. Agora que o ápice da crise de depressão que ela vinha enfrentando há anos já passara e que ela conseguia ver melhor a situação, sentia-se extremamente tola pelo que tinha feito.

Aceitara abrigo na casa de um homem completamente desconhecido que poderia estar apenas querendo se aproveitar da sua fama para aparecer no jornal, ou coisas piores, e nem por um momento tinha hesitado em segui-lo.

"Estúpida que eu sou" – suspirou ela fechando os olhos. Quem era ele, afinal? Só agora lhe ocorria que ela nem sabia qual era o seu nome. Estava claro que era um youkai – e um belo youkai – pensou ela corando e afundando na cama cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. "Não Kagome, não pense assim, você tem namorado. Se bem que... será que ele realmente se importa com o que eu penso?" Kagome esboçou um sorriso triste enquanto olhava para as mãos "Será que alguém se importa?"

Como que em uma reação imediata, pode ouvir a voz do youkai que a impedira de morrer ecoando em sua cabeça "_Você é amada por milhares de pessoas..."_ Foi interrompida em seus devaneios por uma batida leve na porta, seguida pela entrada do dono da casa.

"Bom dia" - disse ele sorrindo. A jovem observou-o surpresa por ele parecer genuinamente contente por vê-la. Quanto tempo fazia desde que vira aquela expressão no rosto de alguém que a cumprimentara pela última vez?

"Bom dia" – respondeu retribuindo o sorriso e levantando-se

"O café da manhã já está pronto, você não quer descer?" – Kagome acentiu com a cabeça e seguiu-o pelas escadas até chegarem na pequena cozinha. – "Eu tenho que trabalhar daqui a pouco, mas volto na hora do almoço e então a gente pode decidir o que fazer. Afinal, eu só tenho mais seis dias para ganhar você na nossa aposta" – disse o hanyou piscando de um modo maroto e fazendo com que Kagome risse.

"Eu... eu queria fazer uma pergunta. Foi muito grosseiro da minha parte não ter feito ela antes mas é que... e-eu esqueci..." – Inu Yasha, que estava terminando de preparar o café, voltou-se para observá-la. Conteve um sorriso ao vê-la vermelha, sem saber ao certo como se expressar. Simplesmente _adorável..._

"Diga, Kagome" - disse em um tom gentil, aproximando-se dela – "Existem poucas coisas que você vá me dizer que possam me ofender"

"Eu não perguntei seu nome... E... eu queria agradecer por ter feito aquilo por mim ontem..."– murmurou ela olhando constrangida para a mesa

"Inu Yasha. E você não precisa me agradecer" – ele pegou os diversos pratos que tinha preparado para o desjejum e pousou-os na mesa antes de se sentar também. Inu Yasha usou de todas as habilidades que possuía para fazê-la esquecer qualquer assunto que a entristecesse e sorriu satisfeito quando enfim a viu rindo e conversando descontraída.

Kagome só iria notar bem depois que aquele fora um dos raros momentos em que ela se divertira de verdade. E só iria se dar conta muito mais tarde que não perguntara qual era a profissão do hanyou ao seu lado. E as conseqüências desse segundo ponto seriam desastrosas, como ambos descobririam em breve.

OoOoO

Olá! Bom, eu queria me desculpar pela minha incrível demora em atualizar este fic, mas é que eu realmente não tinha idéia de como continuá-lo... Mas, enfim, espero que estejam gostando e eu fiquei muito feliz com os comentários! ( Nimue com os olhos brilhando)

Otaku-IY- Que bom que gostou! Beijos, Nimue

HoLLy - Sério que já desconfiava? Puxa, que menina mais observadora! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos Nimue

Ryeko-Dono - Olá! Eu achei o título meio esquisito, mas que bom que agradou! Sim, sim coisas poéticas desse jeito são muito legais! E concordo com você a respeito das livrarias, e na minha opinião elas tem um cheiro bom XDD Eu pretendo criticar a mídia, já que eu não gosto muito dela... tenho idéias malignas a respeito do que vou dizer (esfregando as mãos com um sorriso malvado). Eu preferiria ser uma milionária que ninguém conhece do que ser alguém muito famoso... acho que eles não devem ter paz nem para respirar! Que bom que está gostando e desculpe o atraso... Beijos, Nimue

Rinex - Olá! Fico muito feliz por você estar gostando! Pretendo fazer com que eles fiquem juntos logo e sim, vão ter aquelas discussões infantis deles (são as partes mais legais das fics, na minha opinião) Beijos

Bella Lamounier - Que bom que gostou! Acho que ela confia nele porque de alguma forma intui o que ele sente por ela... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, e me desculpe pela demora... Beijos, Nimue

Haruna - Oi! Que bom que está gostando da história. Sim, ter um Inu da vida só pra você deve ser muito bom... mas enfim...Beijos

Isis Kazue - Oiê! Que bom que está gostando! Desculpe a demora em atualizar, espero que das próximas vezes eu consiga ser mais rápida... Beijos, Nimue

Kassie Matsuyama - Olá! Fico muito feliz por você ter gostado! Ficarei muito honrada pela sua companhia durante a fic! hehehe Beijos, Nimue

Kirara - Oi! Que bom que gostou! Desculpe a demora... Beijos, Nimue

Bom acho que é só isso... Beijos


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3.

Kagome estava sentada na varanda da casa observando o lago a sua frente. Fazia mais ou menos uma hora desde que o hanyou deixara a casa dizendo que voltaria dentro de pouco tempo. Esfregou os braços contra a fria brisa que soprava e decidiu-se a entrar no chalé. A última coisa que precisava no momento era ficar doente.

Passou a ponta dos dedos pelos móveis enquanto entrava, começando a andar pela casa, subindo as escadas para entrar no quarto principal, que o hanyou ocupava. Ele era perfeitamente organizado, o que era uma surpresa, já que se tratava da casa de um homem.

Tendo sua tentativa de descobrir mais coisas sobre o youkai frustrada, voltou-se para o corredor, surpreendendo-se ao achar mais um lance de escadas. Franziu a testa enquanto subia. Ele não comentara nada sobre haver um terceiro andar. Ao chegar no topo, constatou que só havia uma porta e já estava se aproximado para abri-la quando escutou a campainha tocando.

Resmungando alguma praga contra as visitas que _sempre _escolhiam a pior hora para aparecer, a jovem desceu as escadas e abriu a porta. Viu-se diante de uma jovem que parecia ter a sua idade e que a olhava com curiosidade. Kagome xingou-se mentalmente ao lembrar que era uma figura famosa e que agora seria provavelmente reconhecida.

"Pois não", forçou-se a falar cuidando para o tom de voz parecer calmo.

"Inu Yasha está?", perguntou a moça

"Não, já saiu para trabalhar" a outra ergueu as sobrancelhas parecendo surpresa

"Já? Mas ele só costuma sair bem mais tarde!" Kagome engoliu em seco 'Ele sai mais tarde? Então por que foi antes? Será que queria me evitar?' Olhou chocada para a mulher quando esta a empurrou para um lado e adentrou o lugar.

"Ei! O que pena que está fazendo?"

"Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? Invadiu a casa?" Kagome estacou onde estava dividida entre a vontade de rir da ignorância da jovem a seu respeito e a vontade de bater na outra pela grosseria. Porém, não era interessante para ela que alguém descobrisse onde estava escondida agora, de maneira que o melhor a fazer seria tirar a intrusa dali o mais rápido possível, antes que esta reconhecesse seu rosto. Respirou fundo e deu o seu melhor sorriso

"Eu sou a nova faxineira, senhorita" Conteve um sorriso ao ver que a visita corava e levava as mãos à boca. "Por favor, em que eu posso ajudá-la?"

"Oh, desculpe! Meu nome é Sango, eu sou a advogada que trabalha para Inu Yasha..." ela mordeu os lábios, provavelmente mortificada pela indelicadeza que cometera minutos antes.

"Sem problemas, senhorita Sango" Kagome começou a caminhar para a cozinha enquanto dava risadas silenciosas. "Posso lhe oferecer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigada, eu volto mais tarde... Espere, você disse que era a nova faxineira?" A atriz voltou-se e concordou com um aceno "Mas ele detesta que mexam nas coisas dele! Nunca contrataria uma empregada." Sango franziu a testa desconfiada e cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação.

Kagome empalideceu pensando em uma resposta rápida e convincente ao mesmo tempo em que continha a onda de raiva que lhe assolava. Quem era essa que conhecia tão bem os hábitos dele e entrava na casa daquele jeito? E quem achava que era para lhe falar naquele tom? Respirou fundo incorporando mais uma vez a personagem que acabara de criar.

"Mas sim senhorita! Ele me fez um mundo de recomendações sobre aonde eu podia e não podia entrar, sobre que partes da casa que eu deveria limpar ou não e aquelas que só se ele estivesse presente! Ele até escreveu num papel! Deixe-me mostrar para a senhorita..." Bateu nos bolsos da calça como se procurasse as anotações. Apertou os lábios torcendo para que Sango acreditasse na pequena encenação que armara.

"Não, não precisa!" A advogada passou a mão pelos cabelos pensativa. "Eu vou deixar uns papéis que ele precisa assinar com você... Se importa de entregá-los quando ele chegar?"

"Não senhora" Kagome pegou a pasta que continha os documentos e acompanhou a outra até a porta, murmurando um agradecimento pelos anos de teatro que a permitiam sair dessa enrascada no presente momento.

Suspirou aliviada assim que ouviu o barulho do carro se afastando e sentou-se no sofá, disposta a analisar o conteúdo da pasta. Arqueou as sobracelhas depois de ler alguns parágrafos, surpresa. 'Ele está sendo processado!' Ansiosa, percorreu o resto das folhas buscando a causa do processo.

"Escondeu informações..." murmurou ela, recitando os dados do texto "Escondeu o que de quem?" virou as folhas, procurando por algo mais concreto, mas não encontrou mais nada. 'Ou talvez até tenha encontrado, mas não entendi por causa destes termos confusos' concluiu com irritação jogando os papéis em cima da mesinha de centro e esticando-se no sofá. Fechou os olhos, esperando a volta do hanyou, ainda remoendo as informações vagas que obtivera.

OoOoO

Inu Yasha estava sentado em frente a sua mesa de trabalho digitando freneticamente no computador. Quanto mais rápido digitasse, mais rápido acabaria, e quanto mais rápido acabasse, mais rápido poderia voltar para a _sua Kagome. _Ainda não conseguia acreditar na própria sorte.

Chegara mais cedo no trabalho a fim de conversar com seu chefe e pedir-lhe para que pudesse escrever sobre alguma outra coisa que não Kagome naquela semana. A princípio, Inu Yasha iria usar o artigo como uma forma de se aproximar da atriz, mas já que isso não se mostrava necessário, preferia mudar o tema do seu artigo, evitando que a jovem pensasse que ele queria apenas crescer na carreira dele e não ajudá-la. Ele estava muito bem na sua carreira, e de qualquer forma, ela era mais importante que qualquer emprego.

O chefe do jornal mostrou-se surpreso com a decisão do hanyou. O youkai sempre fora ambicioso e escrevera muito bem sobre os melhores artistas, fazendo críticas fantásticas sobre todos. A decisão dele de escrever sobre outro tema o pegara desprevenido, mas concordou sem problemas... Se o seu melhor cronista queria outro assunto, ele teria outro assunto.

Pela janela que separava seu escritório da sala coletiva, o redator-chefe olhou para os empregados procurando por Inu Yasha. Avistou-o afinal, escrevendo com uma rapidez impressionante e com um leve sorriso no rosto. O homem acenou com a cabeça. Sim, fazer essa vontade do hanyou com certeza seria produtivo, já que ninguém na sala estava digitando com tanta vivacidade.

Inu Yasha salvou o arquivo, sorrindo satisfeito por saber que tinha adiantado o trabalho de pelo menos dois dias e que os teria livres para Kagome. Agora já podia voltar para casa. Recolheu suas coisas rapidamente e saiu o edifício, ignorando um Miroku espantado que não entendeu por que ele estava indo embora tão cedo. Geralmente Inu yasha só saia do prédio bem depois das dez da noite e nem tinha dado meio dia...

O hanyou chegou em casa pouco tempo depois. Tinha uma surpresa para a garota. Algumas semanas antes, ganhara alguns ingressos para uma grande festa no estilo francês antigo que seu irmão, Sesshoumaru, estava produzindo. Sesshoumaru era dono de uma empresa enorme, e os dois trabalhavam juntos em alguns casos, com Inu yasha fazendo propaganda para ele e Sesshoumaru patrocinando os eventos que o hanyou armava para que ganhassem mais dinheiro.

Podia-se afirmar que os dois eram ricos, mas o meio-youkai não gostava de ficar alardeando isso para todos os lados. Sempre gerava problemas e Kagome era a prova viva disso. Sabia que a jovem nunca tinha ido a um evento destes, já que sua fama não deixava. Ser um símbolo internacional tinha suas desvantagens... A imprensa mundial estaria em peso no meio da rua em poucos minutos se ela resolvesse comprar iogurte no mercado, por exemplo.

Mas a festa em questão seria dada no sul da Irlanda, dentro de um castelo que fazia parte da propriedade que os irmãos possuíam. Seria um baile de máscaras, baseado no folclore da região, e uma das regras que seu irmão tinha imposto para poupar problemas a si mesmo, era que as pessoas que comparecessem à festa não diriam a mais ninguém as identidades dos outros convidados e a mídia estava terminantemente proibida de aparecer.

Seria a oportunidade perfeita para que ela se divertisse sem se preocupar com nada, e Inu yasha sabia que isso fazia falta a garota. Tirando da mala do carro um embrulho enorme que continha o vestido que ele comprara para o baile e uma mala com roupas para Kagome, ele adentrou a casa procurando pela jovem.

"Bom dia, Kagome" – murmurou afastando a mechas de cabelo que cobriam o rosto da menina adormecida no sofá. Ela abriu os olhos, ainda sonolenta, sentando-se.

"Já é de noite?" – perguntou olhando o relógio da sala.

"Ainda é de manhã" – disse rindo da expressão surpresa da outra

"Você não devia estar trabalhando?" – questionou – "Não quero que você arrisque o seu emprego por minha causa..."

"Não se preocupe com isso" – Inu Yasha esticou o braço, deixando cair suavemente no colo da atriz o pacote com a roupa que ela usaria de noite. "Tome, veja se gosta, e depois troque de roupa..." Ele pousou a mala no chão e encaminhou-se para seu quarto.

"O que são essas coisas?"

"Abra" – a jovem olhou-o em dúvida, desconfiada

"E por que eu tenho que trocar de roupa? Nós vamos sair? Mas eu não posso, você sabe... E aonde vamos...?"

"Você faz muitas perguntas" disse o hanyou rindo do topo da escada "É surpresa..."

"Mas me conta!"

"Se eu contar não vai se surpresa" disse a voz, já distante à medida que ele se afastava. Kagome bufou cruzando os braços. Detestava quando a deixavam curiosa e não respondiam ás suas perguntas. Inclinou-se para abrir o embrulho que recebera, contendo uma exclamação de surpresa quando viu o que era.

O vestido era todo negro, de um veludo delicado e macio, as mangas bufantes e um decote discreto. Kagome sorriu, alisando o tecido e erguendo a máscara que vinha junto com o conjunto. Bela e elegante como o vestido em si.'Uma máscara... aonde ele vai me levar? Um baile, talvez...?'

Rindo do puro júbilo que ás vezes é sentido quando se é presenteado, a jovem abriu a mala, para encontrar roupas finas que serviriama todas as ocasiões e, inspecionando-as mais de perto, descobriu com surpresa que eram feitas sob medida para ela.

Quais olhos atenciosos tinham percorrido as lojas da cidade, escolhendo cuidadosamente o que poderia deixá-la ainda mais bonita, comprando com precisão todas as vestimentas nas cores que ela mais gostava? Kagome corou escolhendo entre as roupas novas um vestido em um tom de rosa pálido que lhe agradava, mas que as estilistas observariam com frieza que não combinava com sua pele.

'Já que eu estou tirando essa semana para contradizer tudo o que já me disseram...' pensou dando de ombros e rumando para o banheiro.

OoO

"Inu yasha, você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" – questionou a jovem preocupada enquanto caminhavam em um pretenso passo tranqüilo pelo aeroporto. Lotado. Desnecessário dizer que a garota não estava nada feliz. "Vão me reconhecer!"

"Kagome, há de se viver perigosamente..." – disse Inu Yasha fingindo aborrecimento. Na verdade estava se divertindo com Kagome saltando cada vez que alguém chegava perto dela e querendo que eles corressem sempre que aparecia um grupo de pessoas maior.

"Aiaiai..." lamuriou-se olhando para trás pela enésima vez, procurando alguém que pudesse tê-los seguido.

"Pronto, estamos no portão de embarque."

"Mas... o portão principal é o próximo..." – argumentou confusa quando enveredaram pelo corredor que levava aos aviões particulares.

"Você quer ir no avião normal, com pessoas e tudo mais?"

"Mas eu não mandei prepararem o meu avião particular"

"E quem disse que nós vamos usá-lo?"

"Mas..."

"Senhor Inu Yasha." Interrompeu um homem pegando a mala que o hanyou segurava com uma rápida vênia "Já está tudo pronto, senhor" o meio youkai concordou guiando-a para o minhocão para estarem depois dentro do avião.

"Você tem um..." – a jovem sentou-se espantada em uma das poltronas. " Você nunca me disse que era rico também." Inu Yasha encolheu os ombros com simplicidade

"Você nunca perguntou" replicou sorrindo zombeteiro antes de acomodar-se na sua própria poltrona.

OoO

Olá crianças! Como vão vocês? Olha só, nós temos um progresso! Dessa vez eu não demorei seis meses para postar outro capítulo! o/

Kirara - Olá! Que bom que está gostando! Veja só, eu não demorei mil anos-luz para postar outro cap dessa vez. XDD Beijos

Mk-chan160 -Que bom que valeu apena. Espero que goste desse também. Beijos

Otaku-IY - Oi! Que bom que gostou! Vou tentar ser mais rápida para você não ficar ansiosa, sim? Beijos, Nimue

Sango-Web - Olá, que bom que gostou! Você já sabe? Oh... acho que tenho que mudar minhas táticas de mistério... com leitores tão observadores XD Beijos, Nimue

Srta. Kinomoto - Que bom que gostou, espero que o cap novo agrade.Beijos

Terry - Não entendi... Claro que você pode criticar a fic, eu acho muito bom, me ajuda a melhorar meus erros. Comente e fale sua opinião à vontade que eu não me ofendo não. Beijos, Nimue

INU-N - Olá! Oh, fico muito feliz por estar gostando! Eu também gosto do Inu meiguinho é tão bonito (com os olhos brilhando) Beijos

Akane Tendou - Oi! Fico muito feliz por estar a fic ter agradado! Sim, sim a Sango já apareceu nesse e os outros também vão aparecer no próximo. E bom... acho que porque o Kouga meio que tem uma cara de malvado... Ou não, vai ver é só impressão... Mas ele tem momentos simpáticos no anime às vezes! Beijos, Nimue

Sakura-chan - Oi, que bom que por enquanto tá a fic tá boa...Eu tento não demorar muito mas ás vezes não tem jeito.Mas veja só, eu só demorei uns dois meses para postar outro dessa vez... Isso é definitivamente um progresso XD. Beijos

Ryeko-Dono - Nimue tampando as orelhas e se escondendo embaixo da cama. Olá! (sorriso sem graça) Como vai você? Dessa vez eu não demorei... não muito pelo menos... Fico tão feliz por você estar gostando! Eu leio suas fics, você também escreve muitíssimo bem! Eu tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e comentar XDD Próximo capítulo vai ter bem mais romance do que os outros, acho...E aí quem sabe não surge um beijo? Depende do meu estado de espírito... hehehe (Momento estúpido Literário: Ah eu li sim e gostei, mas achei o tema meio fraquinho, na minha opinião os outros que ele escreveu foram melhores... Mas ainda assim é uma leitura agradável) Beijos, Nimue


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Kagome estava parada em frente ao espelho, analisando-se com cuidado. O vestido ficara perfeito nela, exatamente como imaginara que ficaria. Descobrira com surpresa que o hanyou tinha um extremo bom gosto em matéria de moda. Ajeitou rapidamente o tecido, suspirando ao ver que estava pronta.

"Oh, olhe só, você se esqueceu das jóias" Kagome voltou-se assustada ao ouvir Inu Yasha falando, encontrando-o perto da porta segurando uma caixinha.

"Não vi você entrando..." o meio-youkai sorriu aproximando-se, pousando a caixa na penteadeira e abrindo-a em seguida. Ela continha um bonito conjunto de adereços feitos de ônix, combinando perfeitamente com a vestimenta.

"Eu acabei de chegar" explicou-se, observando-a criticamente antes de acenar afirmativamente e sorrir, deixando uma Kagome muito corada sem saber onde se esconder de vergonha. "Agora, seu cabelo..."

"O que tem ele?" questionou a jovem alarmada com a possibilidade de Inu yasha querer mudar seu cabelo solto para algum outro arranjo. O hanyou apenas sorriu, postando-se atrás da moça e levantando a pesada cabeleira, para prendê-la em seguida em um elegante coque.

"Valorize o que é belo, Kagome..." comentou tendo que conter a enxurrada de suposições que passaram pela sua cabeça ao vê-la enrubescer ainda mais e baixar os olhos, negando-se a encarar seu reflexo próximo ao dela pelo espelho. 'Ela evita me olhar por que eu a desagrado ou por que... Não, não seja tolo Inu Yasha!'Ralhou consigo mesmo cerrando os dentes 'Ela nunca sentiria nada por você'

Retirou o colar da caixa de jóias e prendeu-o ao redor do pescoço da garota, soltando imprecações contra si mesmo ao sentir-se tentado a beijar a pele alva e macia e não poder impedir seus dedos de se demorarem um instante a mais ao fechar o cordão.

Kagome mordeu os lábios tentando não pensar muito na presença do youkai deslumbrante atrás dela, ajudando-a com uma gentileza que Kouga nunca tinha demonstrado.

'Tola' – pensou – 'Você não deve comparar eles. São pessoas diferentes! Relações diferentes...'

"Kagome" – chamou Inu Yasha em um tom baixo trazendo-a de volta à realidade. Ela olhou-o ainda atordoada e sem saber o que dizer. "Você está bem?"

"Estou..." 'Eu acho' completou em pensamento balançando a cabeça.

O meio-youkai pegou a máscara que estava pousada em cima da penteadeira e prendeu-a no rosto da jovem antes de colocar a sua própria e esticar o braço para ela.

"Vamos?"- Kagome olhou o acompanhante por um instante, sentindo-se melhor ao vê-lo tranqüilo e confiante como sempre. Ele conduziu-a até as escadarias de mármore que levariam até o salão de dança. De lá eles podiam ver a multidão que se formava pelos muitos convidados. Todos mascarados, e Kagome começou a se divertir com a idéia de não ter que se esconder e de estar protegida contra as constantes perseguições que fotógrafos e jornalistas impunham sobre ela todos os dias. Trocando um sorriso cúmplice, eles desceram as escadarias para se juntarem à festa.

"Dá-me a honra dessa dança, bela dama?" perguntou Inu Yasha fazendo uma mesura, para o deleite da moça.

"Mas claro, meu senhor" replicou ela rindo e se curvando. O hanyou sorriu, aproximando-se e colocando-os em posição para a valsa. Em instantes estavam ambos bailando entre o mar de pessoas que os envolvia, movendo-se no ritmo que a música oferecia, dançando em sincronia perfeita com os outros casais.

Kagome baixou os olhos, tentando conter as muitas sensações que se mesclavam e se confundiam dentro de si mesma. Estava realmente feliz por estar onde estava, dançando com o homem mais encantador que já conhecera na vida, mas sentia medo pelo que poderia acontecer depois, quando ela voltasse para a sua vida normal. Estariam juntos? Continuariam a se ver? E o que fazer a respeito de Kouga? Ele fora seu namorado durante muitos anos...

'É meu namorado' corrigiu-se ela rapidamente. Nos últimos dias tinha sido fácil esquecer desse detalhe... 'Mas Inu Yasha não quereria nada, ele só está sendo gentil...' lutou contra a voz que lhe murmurava insinuações quanto as ações do outro e lhe dava dúvidas contra seus próprios sentimentos.

Levantou a cabeça, procurando respostas no rosto calmo do companheiro, até encontrar seus olhos. Olhos vivos e que brilhavam com qualquer emoção e que agora lhe observavam interrogativamente. Muito diferente dos orbes do lobo, que eram frios e muitas vezes demonstravam indiferença.

"Distraída?" Kagome negou com a cabeça, voltando aos seus pensamentos 'O que eu poderia dizer? Que estava pensando na relação doentia que eu tenho com o meu namorado? Que não existe um momento em que nenhum dos dois esteja escondendo sentimentos, negando verdades, vivendo em uma farsa...? Fingindo...'

Kagome olhou ao seu redor, fazendo um comentário baixo para seu par sobre como a festa estava bonita. Era incrível como a diferença entre as máscaras de cada um no final parecia se misturar, formando um único padrão, que no entanto não era igual. Algumas sorriam, outras choravam, outras não mostravam nada, todas pintadas em vários tons, de acordo com a cor da vestes dos outros. 'Não muito diferente da minha vida... Assumir a expressão que mais combina com o que os outros querem que seja...'

"Kagome" - murmurou assim que a dança chegou ao final "Você não parece estar bem..." A jovem abriu a boca pronta para protestar quando ele levantou a mão impedindo-a.

"Não precisa fingir quando está comigo... É o nosso trato, não é? Não esconda nada... Existe um jardim logo atrás daquela porta de vidro. É um lugar muito agradável, onde você pode colocar seus pensamentos em ordem..." Kagome corou novamente enquanto concordava 'Será que sou tão previsível assim?'

"Eu preciso falar um instante com meu irmão, mas lhe encontro lá, certo?"

"Certo" ela virou para seguir o conselho do outro, quando, em um gesto impulsivo, voltou-se e beijou seu rosto "Obrigada por me trazer aqui. Você é perfeito, sabia?" sussurrou ao abraçá-lo antes de seguir o caminho que fazia.

Inu Yasha continuou estático por algum tempo, amaldiçoando-se por agir como um adolescente apaixonado e por ter deixado que aquela figura famosa e enigmática tivesse tanto controle sobre ele. Balançou a cabeça, concluindo que nunca cresceria mentalmente, afinal enquanto se aproximava de onde estava Sesshoumaru.

"Algum motivo especial para você ficar me avaliando durante toda a dança? Faz com que as pessoas se sintam em um aquário, sabe?" – disse irônico assim que se aproximou o bastante do irmão.

"Meça suas palavras comigo, irmãozinho." Avisou o youkai enquanto tomava um gole do drinque analisando o hanyou "Estaria eu louco ou seu par é Kagome Higurashi?"

"Sim, é ela." Replicou lentamente, ainda em dúvida sobre o que devia ou não falar e terminando por decidir que não diria nada. "Higurashi achou a festa uma boa idéia e entrou em contato comigo pedindo por um convite."

"E desde quando vocês freqüentam os mesmos círculos sociais?" Inu Yasha cerrou os olhos rezando por paciência diante da infindável arrogância do parente.

"As minhas relações com quem quer que seja não lhe dizem respeito" respondeu por fim, ao que Sesshoumaru apenas concordou com um aceno. "Mais alguma coisa? Por que se não, me parece que _seu_ par está vindo para cá."

Sesshoumaru voltou-se, vendo uma jovem saltitando alegremente na direção dos dois.

"Rin, não? Ela tem apenas 17 anos, pedofilia é crime..." lembrou Inu Yasha fazendo o possível para ser desagradável com o irmão e recebendo como resposta um rosnado irritado. Não tinham uma boa relação apesar de fazerem vários projetos juntos e os encontros eram sempre marcados por provocações e sarcasmos ofensivos.

Por isso, foi com alguma alegria que o hanyou se afastou do casal, sorrindo ante as idéias do que o esperava nos jardins da mansão. Apesar de tudo, a noite estava se saindo fantástica.

Encontrou Kagome parada em frente ao chafariz monumental que tinham, a água e as luzes bruxuleantes dos candelabros requeridos para a festa distorcendo sua imagem e transformando-a em uma silhueta misteriosa e soberba.

"Kagome?" a jovem voltou-se para ele e, sorrindo, levou os dedos aos lábios em um sinal que ele se calasse, enquanto indicava por gestos mudos que tomassem uma das trilhas para caminhada.

"Sabe, esses dias têm sido muito confusos para mim" começou enquanto andavam por entre um corredor de árvores majestosas e floridas. "E eu passei muitas horas me debatendo contra as minhas próprias idéias até tomar uma decisão."

"Decisão?" repetiu Inu Yasha receoso. 'Será que ela quer ir embora?'

"Se tudo que eu acho que está começando a acontecer está acontecendo de fato... Eu não tenho nada contra e... E me arrisco a dizer que é o que eu também quero..." terminou ela em um murmúrio. Inu Yasha piscou, tentando encontrar sentido nas palavras da jovem.

'Ela também quer...? Mas o que eu quero...' O hanyou piscou surpreso, voltando-se para os olhos que o fitavam em desafio, dando-se conta que o afastamento dela não eram por desagrado a sua companhia... Pelo contrário...

'O que eu quero...' pensou aproximando-se e cobrindo-lhe gentilmente os lábios com os seus. Satisfação incontida ao senti-la retribuir com a mesma urgência que ele próprio, a racionalidade fugidia e qualquer pensamento coerente descartado. Kagome enlaçou seu pescoço, aproximando-se e rendendo-se aos beijos vorazes e irrefletidos a que se entregavam, ciente apenas da proximidade e do desejo de que o momento nunca se acabasse. 'O que eu sempre quis...'

"Você faz questão de voltar para o baile?" questionou ele acariciando as mechas que caiam pelo rosto da jovem e encarando os olhos que pareciam lhe sorrir. Kagome abraçou-o apreciando as luzes que brilhavam ao longe, ainda inebriada pelas sensações a muito não experimentadas.

"Não..." respondeu aconchegando-se a ele e cerrando os olhos. 'É você...'

OoO

Olá! Terminei o capítulo em tempo recorde, viram só! o/ Estou ficando boa nisso XDD

Enfim, eu realmente queria saber a opinião de vocês a respeito desse cap em espécial... Eu achei que ficou meio melado, não sei... O que vocês acham? Suas opiniões são muito importantes, então não hesitem em me dizer, por favor!

Beijos, Nimue


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Os dois jaziam deitados na cama na manhã seguinte, com o hanyou observando a atriz adormecida. Velava pelo seu sono, assombrado com tudo o que lhe acontecera em apenas dois dias.

"Bom dia" murmurou ao notar olhos que se abriam lentamente e um sorriso que começava a se formar no rosto da outra.

"Bom dia" replicou, aninhando-se nos braços do companheiro. "Que horas são?"

"Seis da manhã." Inuyasha riu da expressão contrariada de Kagome

"Desde quando eu acordo tão cedo?" resmungou afundando o rosto no travesseiro

"Dizem que é saudável..." respondeu ele encolhendo os ombros

"Hm... Penso que não." Ela levantou os olhos sorrindo e tocou seus lábios nos dele em uma carícia muda. "Já vai trabalhar?"

"Hoje é sábado, Kagome" disse divertido, A jovem franziu o cenho

"Já?"

"Eu te seqüestrei na quinta." Começo vendo Kagome rir "Ontem foi o baile, hoje é sábado"

"Inuyasha... Já foram três dias. Quando essa semana acabar..."

"Não vamos discutir isso agora. Mas no fim, a decisão é sua... podemos continuar juntos, se você quiser." Kagome concordou, mas continuou se perguntando o que fariam.

Não podia continuar vivendo desse modo inconseqüente por mais tempo. 'Que espécie de fantasia você vem vivendo Kagome?' Ralhou consigo mesma enquanto seguia o meio youkai a fim de tomarem o desjejum.

"Ligue a televisão, por favor Kagome? Quero ver uma reportagem que vai sair hoje."

"Não devia trabalhar nos finais de semana..." comentou sorrindo enquanto ligava o aparelho. O hanyou entrou no cômodo, secando as mãos em um pano de prato e Kagome não pode conter uma pontada de tristeza ao ver a cena tão doméstica e saber que isso não duraria muito.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado, prestando atenção ao que diziam na tela. Franziu o cenho ao ver a imagem cortada e entrar em seguida a música que anunciava a sessão de emergências.

"Mas o que...?"

_"E agora mais notícias a respeito do desaparecimento da nossa estrela da televisão, Kagome Higurashi, desaparecida há três dias."_

"Oh, droga..." murmurou Kagome sentindo-se empalidecer

_"Declarações de seu namorado, Kouga Lee, afirmam que a atriz não está desaparecida mas sim em uma viajem de negócios." _A tela foi cortada, aparecendo a foto do youkai lobo por trás da jornalista que falava

_"O fato é que a estrela não é vista desde sua última estréia, sucesso de bilheteria do mês. Apesar das informações tranqüilizadoras do jovem youkai, o público ainda se vê atônito com a situação. Seqüestro, viajem, ou doença, esperamos todos que nossa mais amada atriz volte logo ao trabalho. Mais informações sobre..." _

Inuyasha desligou a televisão, encostando-se no sofá. Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos, consciente do olhar do meio youkai sobre ela, mas ainda assim incapaz de falar.

"O que vai fazer, Kagome?" perguntou ele, tentando controlar a voz para não aparecer o pânico que sentia. Sabia que ela iria embora eventualmente, que isso não podia durar muito, mas ainda assim doía pensar que isso ia acontecer agora.

"Eu... Eu preciso... ir" disse ela parecendo confusa enquanto se levantava. Evitou olhar para ele, sabendo que os olhos cheios de tristeza olhariam para ela, e tendo certeza mesmo assim de que ele não faria nada para impedi-la de ir.

Inuyasha concordou em silêncio, pondo-se de pé e dirigindo-se para as escadas.

"Eu vou fazer suas malas. Termine de tomar café ou algo assim." A jovem olhou a silhueta se afastar, sentindo as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. 'É o fim, Kagome. Acabaram seus dias de sonho ao lado da pessoa mais perfeita que você já conheceu... De volta para a realidade...'

Não queria ir embora. Não queria simplesmente deixar pra trás o hanyou que tinha lhe trazido tanta felicidade. Fechou os olhos enquanto continha o choro amargo, lembrando-se com carinho da noite que passaram juntos, um dos poucos momentos em sua vida entorpecida em que se sentira de fato viva.

Ele já descia com a mala pronta quando ela saiu totalmente vestida do banheiro. Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o carro. Inuyasha sentou-se ao volante e ligou o motor, manobrando para voltar à estrada.

"Inuyasha, eu... Eu vou para lá hoje, para declarar a imprensa que eu estou bem e confirmar a história que Kouga inventou... Depois disso, será que eu posso... voltar?"

"Você está falando sério?" perguntou surpreso enquanto mirava a atriz. Ela encolheu os ombros, olhando para ele. O hanyou sorriu. "Você será sempre bem vinda."

Kagome riu, abraçando-o e quase fazendo ele perder o controle da direção com isso. Ele voltou-se para ela, mantendo os olhos na estrada enquanto inalava o cheiro abençoado que vinha dela. 'Minha Kagome...' pensou sorrindo e em fim sabendo que era verdade.

Kouga forçou o carro pela entrada da mansão Higurashi, abrindo caminho por entre os jornalistas que insistiam em se amontoar no seu portão. Estacionou o carro e saltou, pensando nas últimas ações da sua namorada.

Ela era de fato entediante, com toda a sua dor e falta de aceitação e dramas. Mas tinha muito, muito dinheiro e isso era o que importava. Agora, tinha que admitir que ficara surpreso com essa fuga dela. Um tanto quanto infantil e impensado, mas ainda assim...

Ele entrou na casa, dirigindo-se para uma das salas de estar e se servindo de um drinque. Fugir com um hanyou era uma coisa que ele nunca pensara que ela poderia fazer. Sim, sabia desde o início onde ela se encontrava, não pagava todos aqueles investigadores para segui-la à toa.

Mantivera a matéria longe da mídia e esperara para ver por quanto tempo ela manteria aquela fuga. Duvidava muito que isso se prolongasse por mais tempo. De fato, apostava o que quisessem como ela voltaria ainda hoje, talvez não mais tão dócil com costumava ser, mas ainda assim manipulável.

Sorriu quando ouviu o som de um carro se aproximando pela entrada privada que ela construíra nos fundos da casa e o som dos passos leves dela se aproximando. Era hora de jogar um pouco.

Ela entrou no cômodo minutos depois, pousando a bolsa em uma mesa de canto.

"Os empregados me disseram que estaria aqui." Disse ela. "Precisamos conversar" Kouga levantou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o tom confiante e a aparência feliz que ela tinha. Duvidava que tivesse visto ela com esse brilho alguma vez. Aquele meio youkai não era de todo estúpido afinal.

"Kagome, o que aconteceu? Eu estava tão preocupado..." ele começou a encenação e se aproximou. Kagome levantou a mão, impedindo-o de continuar

"Pare de mentir, nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade." O youkai estacou, atônito com a reação. Hora de passar para o plano B. "Nosso namoro está terminado, vou declarar isso na coletiva de hoje à tarde. Quero todas as ações que você tem na Higurashi Company de volta. Você não tem mais nenhuma relação comigo."

Ela parou um instante, permitindo-se um sorriso diante da surpresa do outro.

"Talvez assim você possa passar mais tempo com sua amante... Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Ah... Ayame." 'Ok' pensou Kouga 'Plano C, então.'

"Claro Kagome, como você quiser. Mas acho que deveria tomar cuidado com seus novos contatos... Seu hanyou, por exemplo" Agradeceu aos céus ao ver ela ficar pálida. 'Ótimo, mais forte, mas não invulnerável. Você está de fato tão mais interessante, Kagome...'

Kouga caminhou até uma estante da sala e pegou a pasta cheia com os documentos que recolhera sobre o meio youkai. Claro, algumas pequenas adulterações não fariam muito mal, e ele duvidava que ela tivesse o sangue frio para ir confirmar. Jogou os documentos em um sofá próximo a ela.

"Seu hanyou não é tão santo quanto você pensa, querida. Leia com atenção..." Ele deu um último sorriso e se retirou. Não ganharia nada desgraçando a imagem do hanyou, mas pelo menos teria uma pequena vingança.

Kagome esperou ele sair antes de pegar os papéis. E o que leu foi o suficiente para paralisá-la.

_"O jornalista Inuyasha... Processado por negar informações às autoridades, ... quebra de sigilo..." _Kagome fechou os olhos 'O jornalista, Inuyasha... jornalista...' sentiu o choro voltar enquanto lia

_"Escolhido jornalista mais importante em matérias na empresa, ganhou três prêmios a fim de prestigiá-lo,... Matéria da semana: Kagome Higurashi"_

Kagome soluçou, jogando a pasta longe e escorregando do sofá, abraçando a si mesma enquanto tentava sair do choque. Ela voltava a ser só mais uma matéria no jornal. Tudo o que ele disse, tudo o que fizeram juntos... Só mais uma atriz, um rosto bonito que fazia sucesso. Só o que era...

OoO

Olá! Bom, aqui estou eu depois de um alonga demora... Desculpe... Estou com um monte de dúvidas a respeito desse fic e gostaria de algumas opiniões por que eu realmente não sei o que fazer . Do jeito que está, eu poderia acabar a fic agora e dar um final ou feliz e bonito ou um outro nem tão feliz, mas mais coerente. Ou então eu poderia continuar, trabalhando mais a história como eu pretendia desde o princípio.

Devo dizer que minha cabeça pende mais para o final imediato e triste XD Nada pessoal, é só que eu tenho um monstro malévolo na minhamente que me força a fazer essas coisas e no momento ele me atormenta com idéias depressivas XDD Bom, opiniões serão muito, muito bem vindas. Espero que estejam gostando. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, me deixaram muito feliz! Beijos, Nimue


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

Kagome conseguiu, para a total surpresa do antigo namorado, manter o sangue frio por mais algumas horas. Compareceu à coletiva que tinha marcado pontualmente e manteve todos os seus planos para aquela tarde. Isso realmente tinha deixado Kouga realmente frustrado.

Pena que não pudesse vê-la no seu estado atual, quando dirigia para a casa do hanyou. Era o retrato do desespero com a maquiagem borrada, o cabelo caindo em total desalinho pelo rosto e o terno social amassado e descomposto jogado de qualquer jeito sobre ela.

'Ele não pode ter mentido o tempo todo, certo?' A jovem mordeu os lábios enquanto avançava com seu veículo de um modo irresponsável pela estrada como nunca tinha feito antes. 'Ninguém é tão bom ator assim, certo?' Ela balançou a cabeça, em desgosto, sentindo mais lágrimas caírem 'O que eu estou pensando? Eu mesma fiz isso durante anos...'

Fizera uma única confirmação sobre os documentos que o lobo tinha lhe passado: Ele realmente tinha programado de fazer uma matéria sobre ela? Todo o resto era aceitável, mas ele escrever sobre _ela_, sabendo que estava vulnerável emocionalmente era um ato vil demais para que pudesse ser perdoado, ou sequer considerado.

E a confirmação sobre a importante questão veio menos de meia hora depois, implacável, confirmada pelo próprio chefe da redação do meio youkai. Pode-se descrever a dor? Ou o desespero que a traição de alguém que ela nunca desconfiaria, apesar de conhecer há pouco tempo, causara sobre a atriz? Kagome duvidava. Respirou fundo então, preparando-se internamente para encarar novamente o _jornalista._

OoO

Afirmar que ele estava preocupado com ela era pouco. À beira de um colapso poderia definir melhor o que ele sentia. Sabia que alguma coisa não estava certa. Tinham combinado de que ela ligaria assim que falasse com Kouga. Não houve ligações da parte da atriz. E ela também não atendia as dele.

Depois veio a declaração dela perante toda a mídia. Ele conhecia Kagome bem demais, mesmo sem nunca realmente ter feito muitos contatos reais, para saber que ela não estava bem quando se apresentou. Muito longe do estado de espírito que ela se encontrava quando a deixara na porta de sua casa.

Então, quando viu o carro dela estacionar ao lado do dele mesmo, correu para a porta da frente, abrindo a mesma poucos instantes antes da moça entrar como um furacão na casa. Atônito, ele se virou para fitá-la.

"Kagome, o que aconteceu, você não..." parou de falar quando ela se virou para retribuir seu olhar. "Você está chorando... Por que...? Alguém fez alguma coisa com você?"

"Você fez!" gritou ela passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais enquanto começava a andar pela sala. Inuyasha franziu o cenho, dirigindo-se para frente a fim de se aproximar dela. "Fique longe de mim!"

"O que eu fiz!" a jovem soluçou balançando a cabeça.

"Não se faça de inocente, você sabe perfeitamente!"

"O que? Kagome, eu não entendo..."

"Fingindo ser tão bonzinho, tão gentil... Deve ter sido muito engraçado, não? Eu tão frágil e deprimida enquanto você escrevia sobre mim!"

"Kagome, eu nunca...!"

"Não me interrompa! Qual era o plano? Eu consigo imaginar a manchete: A atriz por trás dos bastidores...!"

"Do que você está falando!"

"Da sua matéria dessa semana" ela murmurou, encontrando finalmente seus olhos enquanto deixava mais lágrimas escaparem. Ele mirou-a por um instante antes de empalidecer. "É verdade então, não é?"

"Kagome, me deixa explicar, você não entendeu nada..."

"Então é verdade!" gritou ela antes de dar as costas para ele. O hanyou correu a te ela, fazendo com que se virasse. "Me solta!"

"Não! Ouça... É um mal entendido, eu nunca faria isso com você..." Ela empurrou o meio youkai, tirando de dentro do sobretudo a pasta de documentos que estava carregando consigo desde que Kouga a entregara. Jogou os papéis no chão com um sorriso falso no rosto. Eles caíram exatamente na página de uma foto dos dois durante o baile.

Inuyasha olhou paralisado para aquilo. Ela abaixou a cabeça por um momento antes de respirar fundo.

"Eu confiei em você" disse ela em voz baixa voltando a encará-lo. Inuyasha a olhava com o mesmo olhar confuso e magoado de antes, quando ela disse que iria embora. 'Como ele consegue fingir até mesmo agora? O que ele perde dizendo a verdade?'

"Kagome me deixe explicar... Não é nada do que parece..." Ele fez menção de tentar alcançá-la novamente, sendo impedido quando Kagome recuou.

"Eu achava que você era a melhor coisa que tinha me acontecido..." murmurou ignorando a fala do outro

"_Você _é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu..."

"Mentira" sussurrou ela, levando a mão aos olhos para enxugar as lágrimas. Kagome se dirigiu para a porta, parando por um instante ao ouvir as palavras murmuradas em uma voz quebrada e melancólica

"Eu amo você..."

OoO

Ela tinha ido embora. Ele se deixou sentar no sofá, petrificado com a conclusão. Nunca mais iria voltar. 'Não confia em mim...' pensou ele olhando para as próprias mãos 'E eu daria qualquer coisa para que ela me amasse também...' suspirou, passando o olhar perdido para as pinturas penduradas pelas paredes.

Mobiliara tudo aquilo pensando em como ela ficaria linda rindo diante daqueles quadros. Vã tentativa. 'Eu não sou o monstro que você acha que eu sou, Kagome...' ele riu o riso sem humor que estava acostumado 'Não que isso faça diferença a essa altura...'

Tinha sonhado durante tanto tempo com um encontro entre os dois. Tantas expectativas, tantas noites perdidas revelando as fotografias das noites brilhantes que ela proporcionava ao público. E de que servia isso, afinal? Preenchera toda a sua vida com uma meta inalcançável, que agora se afastava dele novamente, rindo ao vê-lo decepcionado.

Ele se levantou lentamente, olhando para fora, surpreso ao constatar que o dia já nascia. 'Suponho que se perca a noção de tempo quando se vê dentro dessas situações.' Suspirou, peando as chaves do carro que estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito em cima da mesinha de centro e saiu da casa. Sabia o que fazer.

OoO

Ela passara grande parte da noite em claro. Afinal, quando já era alta madrugada, desistiu e apelou para seus abençoados tranqüilizantes. Ao menos poderia tirar algum conforto de algumas boas horas de sono. Algum escape para a realidade enquanto a abandonava momentaneamente, dormindo.

Pareceu-lhe que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando seu telefone particular começou a tocar estridentemente. Ela abriu os olhos, agora inchados pelas longas horas de choro e se sentou, tateando pelo aparelho deixado em algum lugar da sua mesinha de cabeceira.

'Céus, que horas são?' Ela pegou o telefone, olhando antes para o relógio. Dez da manhã.

"Alô?"

"Senhorita Higurashi?" ela piscou, tentando se manter acordada

"Pois não?"

"Aqui é o chefe da editora, a senhorita ligou ontem à tarde, pedindo informações sobre o Inuyasha..." Kagome suspirou tristemente. Ao que parecia, não deixariam que ela esquecesse o hanyou com tanta facilidade.

"Sim?"

"Parece que eu fiz uma pequena confusão aqui..." o homem riu nervosamente do outro lado da linha "Resolvi checar o artigo da semana dele, por que eu tinha certeza de que ele tinha me falado algo a respeito..."

"E...?" Kagome se sentou ereta na cama, prestando muita atenção as palavras do homem. Mais alguma catástrofe que tinha lhe escapado?

"Ele não está escrevendo sobre a senhorita" Kagome prendeu a respiração

"Como?"

"Ele pediu para trocar o tópico no dia seguinte ao recebê-lo."

"Ele... trocou...?" a jovem franziu a testa

"De fato, eu estava olhando a ficha dele. Inuyasha está sendo processado por um outro jornalista da empresa, Naraku, por se negar a passar para frente informações sobre a senhorita que ele guarda. Naraku alega que ele obstrui as pessoas de saberem o que realmente se passa no mundo... Não que Naraku vá ganhar, claro" o senhor riu novamente

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Os papéis que a advogada trouxera. Não era ma farsa então? Desligou o telefone, sem parar para ouvir o resto da explicação. 'Oh, céus... Oh, Kagome, o que você fez?'

Lembrava-se da expressão de surpresa dele na noite anterior quando ela o acusara. Lembrava-se da mágoa, do pesar... Levantou-se, procurando rapidamente por alguma coisa para vestir antes de correr para a garagem. Precisava lhe falar. Socou o volante enquanto buzinava para que os outros saíssem de sua frente, as últimas palavras dele ecoando em sua mente _'Eu amo você...'_

OoO

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de tocar a campainha quando chegou. Simplesmente entrou na casa agora já tão familiar.

"Inuyasha!" vasculhou o primeiro andar, sentindo-se subitamente nervosa quando não ouviu nenhuma volta aos seus chamados. Subiu correndo as escadas, vendo a penas vazio também no andar de cima "Inuyasha..."

Olhou para último lance de escadas, que levariam para o cômodo em que ela nunca entrara. Ele estava ali, talvez...? Subiu, hesitante e abriu a porta. E o que viu tirou completamente seu ar.

"Ah, meu Deus..." murmurou, entrando na sala. As paredes eram todas recobertas com as mais diversas fotografias dela mesma. Desde sua infância até as mais recentes, presas junto às críticas que fizeram sobre cada uma de suas atuações. Era o trabalho de uma vida inteira.

Aproximou-se da bancada de trabalho, vendo várias outras fotos que ainda não tinham ganhado seu lugar no mural, mordendo os lábios ao ver um caderno de versos posto ao lado. Versos _dele _sobre _ela_. 'Kagome, o que foi que você fez? Ninguém poderia ser mais fiel a você...'

OoO

Olá! Nossa... eu estou surpresa comigo mesma com aminha rapidez em atualizar... Eu me decidi a finalizar a fic logo, mesmo... Se vai ser triste ou não depende da guerra que está se passando dentro da minha cabeça XD

O monstro malvado apela para a tristeza enquanto uma centelha de bondade que ainda existe em mim XDD diz que é melhor eles acabarem felizes. Duvida cruel... Muito obrigada as pessoas que comentaram. Espero que estejem gostando. Beijos,

Nimue


	8. Epílogo

Epílogo.

Kagome mirou o seu reflexo no espelho enquanto terminava de abotoar o vestido, lembrando-se com carinho da ocasião em a silhueta do seu hanyou se erguia ao lado da dela, com ele fazendo os últimos ajustes na sua fantasia.

A atriz se aproximou do espelho, brincando por um instante os brincos de diamantes que segurava entre os dedos antes de colocá-los. Não que a nova versão da história fosse menos divertida...

A jovem sorriu ao ouvir uma nova série de imprecações vindas do quarto ao lado se erguerem, quebrando o silêncio da mansão. O som correspondia a um Inuyasha no auge do mau humor ao ser ver escovado por uma série de cabeleireiros perfeccionistas e tendo suas garras lixadas por outros tantos profissionais.

Kagome franziu o cenho, virando-se para deixar o cômodo. Ele deveria ter quebrado, nas últimas horas, todos os recordes de xingamentos conhecidos pela humanidade... Ela abriu a porta, caminhando até o corrimão e se apoiando no mesmo, pensando em como a sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos meses.

**Flashback**

_Kagome saiu da casa do meio youkai completamente desnorteada. Sentia culpa por não tê-lo deixado falar e acima de tudo por não ter confiado em uma pessoa que só podia querer o seu bem. Onde ele estaria agora?_

_Ela encontrou a resposta pensando no primeiro lugar onde eles tinham se encontrado. Ele não imaginaria que ela iria para lá, já que continuava achando que ela o odiava, mas no entanto era bastante plausível que ele próprio lá se encontrasse._

_Ela caminhou vagarosamente pelos caminhos que as árvores faziam, acenando gentilmente para as crianças que a reconheciam e apontavam. Seguiu a trilha que levaria a grande árvore na beirada do penhasco. A planta que tinha assistido em silêncio a tantas histórias..._

_Ele estava lá, como ela previra. Parecia entretido em escrever algo, de maneira que não notou a presença da jovem até o momento em que ela parou ao seu lado. Ele levantou os olhos do que estava fazendo, parecendo surpreso ao vê-la._

_"Kagome..." ele fez menção de se levantar, mas a atriz apenas levantou uma mão, sentando-se ela mesma ao lado do hanyou._

_"Eu estava torcendo para que você estivesse aqui..."_

_"Kagome, o que você viu ontem..." começou ele_

_"Eu sei" interrompeu ela, franzindo a testa enquanto continuava "Eu julguei você muito mal... Me baseei nas primeiras coisas que me disseram, sem levar em conta o que você tinha para me dizer. Eu não poderia ter sido mais injusta. Você me desculparia por isso?" ela levantou os olhos para mirar o rosto ainda mais surpreso do outro._

_"Não chore..." murmurou ele, levantando o queixo da jovem e secando as lágrimas que voltavam a cair. Ele afastou as meças do seu cabelo com delicadeza, tendo ímpetos de chutar ele mesmo ao ver a face pálida e cansada da outra. 'Se eu tivesse dito minha profissão antes...' pensou, com remorso_

_"Desculpa" repetiu ela com a voz falhando "Eu imagino como você deve ter se sentido e..."_

_"Shh... Não se preocupe com isso, certo?" ele esboçou um meio sorriso, puxando ela para perto de si com delicadeza. Ela suspirou, passando os braços ao redor dele, sorrindo ao sentir a mesma segurança de sempre chegar até ela._

_"Eu vi seu quarto no terceiro andar." Comentou ela. Ele virou-se para fitá-la_

_"Eu tiro tudo de lá se você quiser."_

_"Não... É uma pesquisa enorme, não é para se jogar fora..."_

_"Acredita em mim quando eu digo que eu amo você?" perguntou ele depois de uma pausa. Kagome sorriu apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro_

_"Eu sei... Eu amo você também..." Inuyasha se recostou contra o tronco, trazendo a jovem junto e desviou os olhos para as folhagens agora totalmente floridas das plantas. Era impressionante como uma frase tão curta poderia trazer tanta satisfação. Quanto tempo não tinha esperado para ouvir isso?_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"O que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar?" ele voltou os olhos para a prancheta esquecida ao seu lado._

_"Escrevendo a minha carta de demissão na redação."_

_"Não faça isso!" o hanyou encarou-a interrogativamente_

_"Mas isso só trouxe aborrecimento para nós dois."_

_"Mas você tem talento!" Kagome deu um sorriso maroto "Andei checando seu histórico, sabe?"_

_"E então?" questionou ele cruzando os braços, divertido_

_"Ora, ele é de fato muito bom. Você não quer escrever uma biografia minha não?" ela levantou os olhos para ele, sorrindo divertida "Já que aparentemente você sabe mais sobre a minha vida do que eu mesma?"_

**Fim de Flashback**

Inuyasha se aproximou da atriz com o olhar perdido pelas tapeçarias em frente ao corrimão, podendo apenas admirá-la.

"Que pensamentos agradáveis fazem sorrir essa dama esta noite?" questionou ele em um murmúrio. Kagome voltou-se para ele, estendendo a mão para que eles descessem as escadarias.

"Livre afinal das torturas dos meus cabeleireiros?"

"Não me lembre" resmungou ele enquanto seguiam para a limusine que os esperava nos terrenos, arrancando uma risada da companheira.

OoO

E então tudo terminava no mesmo lugar em que tinha começado, com o agora mais famoso casal saltando do luxuoso veículo, deixando a mídia ainda mais desesperada por informações ao lançarem ambos sorrisos brincalhões para o público, seguindo juntos pelo tapete vermelho até a entrada do teatro, onde Kagome se apresentaria.

Inuyasha apertou gentilmente a mão da atriz ao seu lado, que lhe sorriu , confiante enquanto adentravam o estabelecimento. E ele, com certeza, estaria sentado no camarote de honra, aplaudindo sua estrela pessoal, tirando sua foto solitária que se juntaria ao livro que publicaria ainda no final do mês.

Era certo também, que eles se encontrariam no camarim particular de Kagome, com um certo hanyou segurando um buquê de rosas em uma mão, tendo na outra a tentadora caixinha de veludo com seu já previsível contudo dentro.

**Fim**.

OoO

Olá!

Aha! E no final, o bem sempre vence XDD Monstro malvado derrotado por hora... Bom, é só isso mesmo. Não ficou nem de longe do jeito que eu queria, ou tão bem trabalhado como eu pretendia, mas enfim... Queria agradecer a todos os que acompanharam e comentaram e também aos que apenas leram. Foi mais ou menos minha primeira experiência com fics e apesar de ter se desviado um bocado do tema inicial, eu me diverti muito escrevendo. Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado e (lá vou eu fazer propaganda ¬¬) que leiam as próximas \o/ Beijos,

Nimue


End file.
